


Pretty Stranger

by TobiasHankel



Series: First Encounters (Separate Stories) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bottom Spencer Reid, Boys Kissing, Co-workers, Consensual Sex, Dildos, First Meetings, M/M, Moving, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHankel/pseuds/TobiasHankel
Summary: Derek Morgan always calls Spencer Reid 'Pretty Boy'. He has since Reid started in the BAU, but...where did that nickname come from?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: First Encounters (Separate Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923046
Comments: 16
Kudos: 675





	Pretty Stranger

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and Morgan was spending the day hanging out at his apartment before a, most likely, stressful workday on Monday. He had been in the BAU for several years already and was used to the pressure and stress of the job but in order to effectively do his job, he needed his down time. He grabbed the book he had been meaning to read and a beer and went outside to his balcony. Once he sat down he heard someone yell, _“Damnit!”_

Morgan stood up and looked over the balcony’s railing to the parking lot below only to find a tall, thin young man, holding a now empty box. Dozens of books laid at his feet as he tossed the broken box to the side. Morgan looked over in the direction that he tossed the box, only to see that it wasn’t alone. A few other boxes, all containing books, were broken from the bottom. Morgan couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculous scene.

He watched as the young man started to pick up the books with an adorable pout on his face. Morgan figured that he was probably a college student, as they weren’t too far from Georgetown University. _Poor kid, I wonder why his parents aren’t helping him move_. With that thought, Morgan headed back inside, put his beer and book down, and made his way to the parking lot.

He stood by the lobby door watching the man for a moment before heading over. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was. His hair was a golden-brown that shined in the sunlight. Little strands of hair falling as he moved around, casting gentle shadows on his flawless, pale face. His cheekbones and jawline were sharp enough to cut glass, and he was wearing an old, thin T-shirt that lifted up when he moved and showed off his tight stomach.

Everything about him was pretty, especially for a man.

Morgan made his way over to the mess of broken boxes and books where the stranger was standing, “Hey! Need some help?”

The man looked up, surprised, “Oh, you don’t have too. I got this—” As he said that, the stack of books he was making fell over, “Damnit! Not again!” He yelled, making Morgan laugh. “Yeah.. I think I could use some help if you don’t mind..”

Morgan smiled, “Nah, I am just hanging out today. My name is Derek.” Morgan said, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

The young man looked a little uneasy at the gesture, but he took the hand anyway, “Spencer.” He said, looking Morgan up and down. A light blush painted his face as he checked the older man out.

 _Shit, he is cute._ Morgan thought when he noticed Spencer blush. “So, your moving in I take it? Why aren’t your parents helping?”

Spencer looked confused, “Why would they help me move?”

“Most parents help their kids move when they move out to start college, I just assumed—” Spencer’s laughing cut Morgan off.

“I am not a college student, I graduated about a year ago.”

Morgan tried to hide his surprise, “Oh, you just look so young. I figured you were moving here to start at Georgetown.”

Spencer shook his head, “Well I am 22, so not that old but while Georgetown is an impressive college, they focus on medical and law degrees, neither of which I want to pursue.”

“What did you get your degree in then?”

Spencer started to fidget slightly, “Umm.. I have multiple degrees.. Three doctorates, in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering and two BA’s in Psychology and Sociology.”

“Damn, doc. That is impressive. I woulda never guessed. So, I take it you are moving in because you are about to start a new job.” Morgan said, starting to move over to help with the pile of books on the cement parking lot.

“Yes, I start tomorrow. I already had professional movers move all of my furniture, but I wanted to go through my personal items myself.” Spencer looked at the pile of broken boxes, “It’s safe to say I am not very good at packing…”

Morgan laughed, “Yeah, you can say that again.”

The two gathered the books, re-taped the boxes, and filled the boxes back up while making light small talk. Morgan repeatedly caught Spencer checking him out. It was clear that the young man had no game. He would quickly avert his eyes and blush every time Morgan looked back at him. Morgan was also pretty sure the young man didn’t notice him checking him out back. He found his obliviousness adorable.

The two, boxes in hand, headed up to Spencer’s new apartment. Morgan was expecting an apartment like his. Modern, well lit, neutral paint and an open floor plan. Instead, Spencer’s apartment looked like something a 60-year-old professor would rent. It was closed off; dim and the walls were a dark olive green. The complete opposite of his apartment that was just one floor up.

Slowly they moved every box from Spencer’s old car up to his apartment.

Spencer set the last box on the floor with a huff before he stretched. He raised his hands high in the air, oblivious to the fact that his shirt rode up halfway across his torso and to the fact that Morgan couldn’t peel his eyes away from the smooth, alabaster skin. His eyes trailed from his belly button to the V of his prominent hip bones.

This time, however, Morgan didn’t look away out of fear of getting caught. Spencer finished his stretch and was met with a smirk from Morgan, causing him to blush and turn away.

“I—I.. uhh.. Would you like some coffee? That is basically all I have here right now.” Spencer asked, already moving to the only appliance that was unboxed and plugged in on his kitchen counter.

“Yeah, sure,” Morgan said and Spencer prepped and started the coffee maker before searching for an extra coffee mug in the boxes.

While searching, Spencer asked, “How do you prefer your coffee?”

“A lot of cream and a little sugar,” he said with a devilish grin, not missing a beat. Spencer bit his lip, surprised at how suggestive the comment sounded.

“O-okay..” Spencer stuttered out before continuing his search for a coffee mug.

 _This pretty boy is going to be the death of me._ Morgan thought as he watched the young man move around his kitchen while biting his full pink bottom lip.

“Here, let me sort some of these boxes,” Morgan said when he noticed that several of the boxes were labeled but in the wrong rooms.

He started with the boxes of books, moving them in front of the empty floor the ceiling bookshelves. Then he moved some of the boxes labeled ‘kitchen’ into the kitchen before taking a box labeled ‘bedroom’ to Spencer’s bedroom.

Spencer’s bedroom was similar to the rest of his home. Dark colors and dim lighting. In the middle of the room was a queen mattress on an oversized antique bed frame.

As he went to set the box next to the bed on the floor, the box started to break so he placed it on the floor harder than he expected. Once the box hit the floor, a strange buzz started to emanate from the box.

Curious, Morgan opened the folded top of the box and started searching for what was making the strange noise.

Then he found it. 

A modest-sized, black, vibrating dildo.

Morgan wasn’t sure why he was surprised. The young man was quite attractive. He was bound to have a girl that he used the sex toy on. He picked it up and tried turning it off. While he was doing so, he heard Spencer, “Hey, I found—” he stopped midsentence when he noticed what Morgan was holding.

“Oh, sorry. I set the box down and it started going off.” Morgan said, still holding the vibrating toy. He couldn’t help but noticed the fierce blush and look of panic on Spencer’s face, which made Morgan chuckle. “Don’t be embarrassed, kid. I am sure your girl loves when you use this on her. That is all that matters, right?” He said with an awkward laugh, finally getting the toy to turn off.

He looked up to see Spencer even more put off at that comment. He was shifting slightly, blushing, and biting his lip. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find the words.

Then it hit Morgan.

 _This.. This isn’t his girlfriend’s toy… This is his… Holy shit, I am holding this pretty boy’s dildo…_ Morgan thought before looking back at the box he had carried into the room. He didn’t know why he didn’t see it earlier. He could see condoms, lube, and several other sex toys from cock rings to a prostate massager.

He found himself unreasonably turned on by the fact that he was, still, holding something that was _inside_ this man, something he used to _pleasure_ himself with.

“This… uhh… you use this… on yourself?” Morgan wasn’t sure why he asked. Spencer wrapped his long arms around his lithe torso. He looked beyond embarrassed, as if he were going to just run away but instead, he nodded his head yes ever so slightly.

Morgan unconsciously licked his lips, “Fuck.. That’s hot.” Morgan said just what he was thinking as he placed the vibrator back in the box by his foot.

Spencer was clearly surprised by that response, “Wait.. what?”

Morgan chuckled, _might as well shoot my shot._ “You heard me, _pretty boy._ The idea of you, alone. Fucking into yourself, writhing on the bed in pleasure. Moans escaping past your perfect lips.. That is hot.”

Spencer’s mouth fell open and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. “I— You… You don’t think it’s weird?” Spencer said so quietly, Morgan could barely hear him. He couldn’t help but smile at how unexperienced the young man seemed, despite his decently sized sex toy collection.

Morgan moved closer to Spencer, leaving only a few inches between their bodies, which made Spencer suck in a breath of air. “Not at all, baby. Some men like their little holes being filled,” Morgan said seductively, closing the gap between their bodies. “And some men like filling them.” With that, Spencer let out a light moan and leaned into Morgan’s broad chest.

Morgan slowly reached up and tucked a strand of Spencer’s hair back behind his ear before he danced his fingers across Spencer’s sharp jaw. He gently lifted Spencer’s chin up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. He wanted to do more but he didn’t want to overstep. “Is this okay?” Morgan whispered, backing up a little to see Spencer’s whole face.

He was flush and his breathing had picked up ever so slightly. Spencer shifted his weight from one leg to the other and Morgan could feel his hardening crotch on his thigh. With little thought, Morgan pushed his leg a few inches in between Spencer’s legs, giving him just a hint of friction,. This caused Spencer to grind his crotch forward and rut on his strong thigh.

Morgan smirked but picked Spencer’s chin back up so he could look him in the eyes, “Pretty Boy, I need an answer. Is this okay?”

Spencer nodded eagerly, “Y-yes, Derek. Please…” Spencer’s voice was laced with desperation even though the two men had barely started but Morgan loved it.

Morgan hummed in approval, “Please? Please what? What do you want me to do to you?” He said, rubbing his thigh a little rougher between Spencer’s legs.

“I—I…” Spencer tried to get his words to work but his mind was clouded with lust and everything Morgan. From his soft cotton t-shirt, to his strong arms, to his sweet scent that smelt like oak and honey.

Morgan started passionately kissing the nervous man again before trailing his lips down his jaw and onto his neck, licking and sucking his way down. He tugged on Spencer’s t-shirt, as if he were asking if he could remove it. Spencer nodded and not even half a second later, Morgan was pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side.

He didn’t miss a beat. He trailed his lips down Spencer’s bare chest and licked and sucked on one of Spencer’s pretty pink nipples while his large hand played with the other one. Spencer was losing it. His moans were growing louder and more desperate while Morgan’s mind was screaming _more._

Morgan made some space between their bodies in order to slip his hands in front of Spencer to unbutton his pants. He took his time, giving Spencer ample time to stop him if he didn’t want to go further but instead, Spencer was the one pulling his pants and boxers down once they were unbuttoned.

Spencer stood there, in the middle of his box covered bedroom, completely naked except for his mix-matched socks. Morgan took a step back to admire the view, moaning at the sight. Spencer fidgeted under Morgan’s intense gaze. “Fuck, Pretty Boy. You are incredibly gorgeous.”

Spencer moved his hands awkwardly, trying to cover his pretty pink cock with his hands but his erection made it difficult. “R-really? I—Thank you..”

Morgan quickly grabbed the small bottle of lube he saw in the box earlier, pulled his own shirt off, and was back on Spencer. This time he nudged him back until his back was pushed up against the wall and Morgan’s toned chest was flush against Spencer’s lithe one, causing a beautiful contrast between their light and dark skin tones.

“You are beyond gorgeous, baby boy.” Morgan said kissing up Spencer’s neck and nibbling on his ear, which made Spencer shiver. “Tell me what you want.”

Spencer, who was treasuring running his hands over every inch of Morgan’s bare torso, stilled. He felt unrealistically shy. Morgan sucked a mark right at the base of his neck, making him moan out, “Aahh.. Mmm.. I—You.. I w-want you”

“Mmmm.. Where do you want me, pretty boy? Want me,” Morgan ran his hands down to Spencer’s hips and pulled him in, “Here?” Spencer nodded but Morgan kept going, “Want me,” He moved his hands to brush against Spencer’s incredibly hard and leaking cock, “Here?”

Spencer bucked into his hand, “Aaah.. Y-yes, please.”

Morgan kept going though, “Or do you want me,” He trailed his hands around Spencer’s little round ass, spreading him and placing a single finger on his hole, “Here?”

“Oh, fuck. Yes, t-there. There, p-please Derek…” Spencer moaned out.

Morgan skillfully uncapped the bottle and lubed up his fingers before going back to Spencer’s hole and pressing in gently with a single digit. “How could I say no when you beg so pretty?”

Spencer couldn’t stay still as Morgan fucked his finger into him. Soon one finger became two and Spencer was gasping and moaning louder than ever, which surprised Morgan. He didn’t think that this shy, blushing young man would be so loud, but he loved it.

_Fuck, even his moaning is pretty._

Morgan curved his fingers slightly and it drove Spencer wild. Right before Morgan went to stroke Spencer, he moaned out, “Derek.. p-please.. Aahhhh.. I—I am gonna cum if… Fuck… if you don’t s-stop”

_Wow… He can come just from being fingered? I need to see that.._

“Cum for me, Pretty Boy. Don’t hold back.” Morgan said in a low, seductive voice, picking up his pace thrusting his fingers in and out of him, hitting his prostate dead on.

“Ohhh fuck… D-derek, I—Aaaah.. ‘m gonna—” was all Spencer could get out before he was cumming between their bodies, painting their stomachs.

Morgan slowly pulled his fingers out of Spencer and Spencer rested his head on his shoulder, trying to get his breath back. His legs were still trembling with the aftershock of his orgasm as he leaned a fair amount of his weight on Morgan. “Shit, baby. That was hot… Did you want to keep going or are you good?” Morgan asked, still rock hard in his jeans.

Spencer shook his head on Morgan’s shoulder, “Keep going. I want to make you feel good.” Spencer said into the crook of Morgan’s neck.

“You don’t have too, Pretty Boy. You don’t owe me anything.” Morgan countered, making sure he didn’t feel obliged to do anything with him.

Spencer looked up and gave Morgan and deep, open-mouthed kiss, swallowing the moans that came from Morgan’s mouth before pulling away and saying, “Please, Derek. I want too.” Spencer said before dropping to his knees in one smooth motion. He ran his tongue over Morgan’s chiseled abs, lapping up his own cum in the process as his long, delicate fingers unbuttoned his jeans. He stopped and looked up at Morgan before licking another stripe through his cum, while making direct eye contact with Morgan. “Is this okay?”

Morgan sucked in a breath, “F-fuck, yeah, more than okay.”

Spencer smiled sweetly before unzipping and pulling down Morgan’s jeans and boxers. “Wow..” Spencer said when Morgan’s large cock sprung out of his pants.

Spencer wasted no time. He licked up the beads of pre-cum before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, making Morgan gasp. He placed his hand on the back of Spencer’s head and tried with everything he had not to thrust into his mouth.

His blowjob was a bit awkward, clearly inexperienced, with accidental teeth and gagging but Morgan enjoyed it, nonetheless. He loved the way Spencer would stare into his eyes, make a scene of licking on his cock, and how his cheekbones looked when he sucked on him.

The sight was extremely erotic and.. well, pretty. He never thought someone could look so pretty giving head, but here Spencer was. On his knees for him and looking undeniably pretty.

Morgan looked down and could see the young man was fully hard again already.

 _Ahh to be 22 again_.

“Baby, let’s move to the bed.” He said and Spencer slid his cock out of in between his swollen lips and nodded. Morgan helped him up and kissed him roughly all the way to the bed. His mouth was a sweet taste of both men’s cum.

Morgan laid Spencer out on the bed. His stomach glistened with his own cum as his hard cock was resting tight against his mostly hairless torso. Morgan wanted to just stare at Spencer, take in every detail of his pretty body but his cock wanted something more. He moved back down to the box and pulled out a condom and lube and put them on the bed before climbing in between Spencer’s legs, which he spread automatically. He leaned down and started kissing him again.

Flawlessly, Morgan added some lube to his fingers and slipped them between Spencer’s spread legs, rubbing more lube on his hole before putting on the condom, still kissing him the whole time. He lined himself up, pushing gently against Spencer. Making him feel the pressure without going in. Morgan leaned up to look Spencer in the eyes, “Are you sure you want this?

Spencer looked frantic, trying to push himself into Morgan’s cock but he wasn’t giving until he had an answer, “Y-yes, yes. P-please..”

Morgan smirked, loving how desperate his pretty boy was under him, “Mmm,” Morgan hummed while grinding a little closer to Spencer, still not entering him, “What do you want from me, baby? What can I give you?”

Spencer grabbed Morgan’s hips, trying to pull him in but it got him nowhere. “Fuck.. P-please, Derek. I—I want you. I… I want you in me!” Spencer would have been embarrassed if he weren’t so horny.

With that, Morgan started to push in at a painfully slow pace, treasuring the way Spencer gasped and bucked with every inch that filled him. He winced once or twice at Morgan’s large size but kept a firm hand on Morgan’s hips, pulling him in.

Once Morgan was fully in, he stilled, letting Spencer get used to the feeling and stopping himself from cumming right away, “Fuck, you are so tight,” he groaned and Spencer wrapped his hand around the back of his head and pulled him back in for a kiss.

After a minute of making out, Spencer said, “Fuck… F-fuck me please..” right against Morgan’s mouth.

Morgan didn’t waste any time pulling his hips all the way back, leaving himself barely inside the smaller man, before pushing all the way back in. Spencer all but screamed from the feeling. Morgan continued to thrust hard into Spencer, seeing how much the younger man loved it.

Morgan knew he wouldn’t last long as the room filled with loud moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. He spit on his hand, not wanting to bother finding the lube again, slipped his hand in between their bodies and started to stroke Spencer’s leaking cock.

“Oh.. O-oh my God… Derek!” Spencer gasped out as he came without warning all over Morgan’s hand. Spencer tightened to an unreasonable level as he came, leaving Morgan to thrust only two more times before he was cumming with a loud grunt.

Morgan slowly pulled out of Spencer, who was still breathing hard. He took off his condom, tied it, and threw it on the side table before laying down next to Spencer. “Wow.. that was…”

“Amazing.” Spencer filled in for him.

The two men cuddled for a few more minutes before parting ways. Spencer needed to shower and finish unpacking before his first day of work the following day. Morgan offered to stay and help but Spencer politely declined. Morgan gave Spencer a light kiss before saying, “See ya around, Pretty Boy,” making his exit.

\--

The next day came too soon for Morgan. His mind was still running wild with the thoughts of the pretty young man he met the day before. He was sure he would have run into him again on his evening trip to pick up food, his morning run, or on the way to work that morning but he didn’t. He wasn’t a stranger to one-night stands, but he was sure something was different about Spencer.

He didn’t want Spencer to just be some neighbor he fucked. He wanted him to be his.

_His pretty boy._

He sat in the bullpen with his frustration clear on his face when Garcia came up to his desk, “What’s with the long face, Brown Sugar?”

Morgan sighed, “It’s nothing. I—” Morgan was cut off by Hotch coming into the bullpen as well.

“Morgan, Garcia. I want to introduce you to the newest, and youngest ever, member of the BAU.” Hotch said, moving to the side and out of the way of a tall, thin young man holding a box. “Dr. Spencer Reid.” 

Morgan just stared in shock while Garcia moved over to him right away, “Ohhhh, such a baby! You are soooo cute and pretty!” Garcia droned.

Spencer thanked her and made introductions before looking over at Morgan. His face lit up with shock for a split second before regaining himself.

He walked up to Morgan and reached out his hand, which Morgan took. “Derek, I assume.” He said with a knowing smirk making Morgan smile back.

“Pretty Boy.” He said, shaking his hand back, “And at work, it’s Morgan.”

Morgan fully expected Spencer to tell him that it was Spencer or Reid at work, not Pretty Boy.

But he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is a first. I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think!  
> Kudos, please! 
> 
> Fun fact, I wrote this because my doctor was being nosey and I wanted to freak him out.  
> It worked.
> 
> Tumblr: <https://tobias-hankel.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Email: damn.tobias.hankel@gmail.com


End file.
